leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Paniola Ranch
|translated_name=Ohana Ranch |location=North of Paniola Town |mapdesc=The ranch managed together by the people and Pokémon living in Paniola Town. |region=Alola |generation= |mapsize=250px }} Paniola Ranch (Japanese: オハナ Ohana Ranch) is a location on Akala Island in Alola, located north of Paniola Town. It connects to to the north and to the south. The Pokémon Nursery is located here. Geography Paniola Ranch is made up of fenced-in pastures meant for tending farmland Pokémon such as and . A single pathway runs from Paniola Town through a maze of tall grass and ramps to a three-way junction that diverges into the north and south, leading to Routes 5 and 6 respectively. Places of interest Pokémon Nursery The Pokémon Nursery is located near the junction at the eastern end of the ranch. Similar to the Pokémon Day Cares found in other regions, the player may leave two Pokémon in the Nursery to produce Pokémon Eggs. Unlike the Day Cares, however, Pokémon that are left here will not level up, and the cost for retrieving a Pokémon is always 500. Items near the entrance|US=yes|UM=yes|display=Adrenaline Orb ×5}} Wesley, after defeating him in the battle that the player agrees to have with the aggressive |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} }} |US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} }} (requires Waterium Z)|Su=yes|M=yes}} after defeating Dulse /[[Soliera]] (requires Waterium Z)|US=yes|UM=yes}} after showing her an Eevee hatched from an egg (only one of the stones can be chosen)|US=yes|UM=yes}} after showing her an Eevee hatched from an egg (only one of the stones can be chosen)|US=yes|UM=yes}} after showing her an Eevee hatched from an egg (only one of the stones can be chosen)|US=yes|UM=yes}} Zygarde Cube |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Totem Stickers Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon A woman at the Pokémon Nursery will give the player an containing an . }} }} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon The Pokémon Nursery lady will give the player an containing an . }} }} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon 150px|Madame|Elizabeth|3,000|1|703|Carbink||15||36=ミツエ|37=Mitsue}} 150px|Pokémon Breeder|Wesley|600|1|128|Tauros|♂|15||36=トモユキ|37=Tomoyuki}} 150px|Pokémon Breeder|Glenn|600|1|749|Mudbray|♂|15||36=マサオ|37=Masao}} 150px|Gentleman|Gerald|3,000|1|302|Sableye|♂|15||36=ゲンゾウ|37=Genzō}} 150px|Pokémon Breeder|Amanda|600|2|506|Lillipup|♀|14||058|Growlithe|♂|15||36=ミチル|37=Michiru}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon 150px|Madame|Elizabeth|3,000|1|703|Carbink||15||36=ミツエ|37=Mitsue}} 150px|Pokémon Breeder|Wesley|600|1|128|Tauros|♂|15||36=トモユキ|37=Tomoyuki}} 150px|Pokémon Breeder|Glenn|600|1|749|Mudbray|♂|15||36=マサオ|37=Masao}} 150px|Gentleman|Gerald|3,000|1|302|Sableye|♂|15||36=ゲンゾウ|37=Genzō}} 150px|Rising Star|Micah|768|2|506|Lillipup|♂|15||081|Magnemite||16||36=ツトム|37=Tsutomu}} Pokémon Ultra Sun |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDulse.png |size=150px |prize= 240 |class=Ultra Recon Squad |name= |game=US |location=Paniola Ranch |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Pokémon Ultra Moon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSoliera.png |size=150px |prize= 240 |class=Ultra Recon Squad |name= |game=UM |location=Paniola Ranch |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| In the anime Paniola Ranch first appeared in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, where it was revealed to belong to 's family. It was also revealed that Kiawe delivers Moomoo Milk products the ranch produces for people across Alola with his , sometimes even before coming to the Pokémon School in the morning. visited the ranch, helping Kiawe and his family in their farm chores. In The Ol' Raise and Switch!, Kiawe took Lana's Popplio to his ranch as part of a school project, where his class temporarily traded their partners. Although Kiawe at first had trouble figuring out what to do with Popplio, it eventually proved its usefulness by calming down a pair of fighting and then helping him wash them. The ranch reappeared in Big Sky, Small Fry!, where Kiawe visited it with , , and , who wanted to try out its various Moomoo Milk products, including cheese and ice cream, during their class's stay at Akala Island. The ranch appeared again in The Young Flame Strikes Back!, when a businessman named Viren attempted to buy the ranch from Kiawe and his family to construct his own resort hotel, but was declined. He then commanded his henchmen to harass the family until they were stopped and arrested by Officer Jenny for forging land owner documents, trespassing, and malicious destruction to property (both legal and private). The ranch appeared again in Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!, when Ash and his classmates took and to visit Akala Island. A wild unexpectedly appeared at the barn, eating the ranch Pokémon's food and acting hostile towards everyone. It turned out that Kangaskhan was protecting her injured child, but Brock was able to calm her down and treat the child's injury, making Kangaskhan peacefully leave the ranch. Pokémon seen on the ranch Pokémon previously seen at the ranch In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=歐哈納牧場 |zh_cmn=歐哈納牧場 / 欧哈纳牧场 |fr=Ranch Ohana |de=Ohana-Farm |it=Fattoria Ohana |ko=오하나목장 Ohana |es=Rancho Ohana }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations de:Ohana-Farm es:Rancho Ohana fr:Ranch Ohana it:Fattoria Ohana ja:オハナぼくじょう zh:歐哈納牧場